1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure, an electronic component unit and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component unit provided on a conventional wire harness mounted on a vehicle or the like, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 discloses an electronic component module that has an electronic component substrate in which a plurality of bus bars is attached to an insulating plate and a plurality of electronic components is electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars, and a case that houses the electronic component substrate, and in which external terminal connections provided on each bus bar are collected to form a connector connecting portion. Since the electronic component module is configured so that the connector connecting portion is disposed between the plurality of electronic components, the size reduction of the unit is attained.
Incidentally, although the electronic component module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 described above, for example, is configured to be assembled to a holding member such as an electric connection box via a locking structure such as a locking unit provided on the case (housing), there is room for further improvement from the viewpoint of improvement in durability.